familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Portal:Walker Data Port/Virginia Counties/Rockbridge/Will of William Walker
1815, Will of William Walker, Rockbridge Co., VA (wife, Mary Wier): In the name of God, Amen, I, William Walker of Rockbridge County and Commonwealth of Virginia being in my usual state of health and of sound judgment and memory do on this 4th day of February in the year of Our Lord one thousand eight hundred and thirteen make this my last will and testament in the manner and form following. First, I do order and appoint that all my lawfull debts be discharged by my executors. Secondly, I give and bequeath to my well beloved wife Mary all my household furniture. Also all my live stock not already named to my children. Also my negro woman named Bett. Also the free and full priviledge of the room in the west end of my dwelling house during her natural life. Also two black children Rose and Emy to be disposed of as she shall think fit at her death. Thirdly I give and bequeath to my two sons William & George the plantation on which I live containing three hundred and thirty two acres to be divided betwixt them equally. My son William to have my Dwelling house and that side of the plantation join Deckers tract purchased by said son Wm. My son George to have the side of said Plantation next the north river, the division line to be made paying respect to quantity and quality the same to be to them their heirs and assigns forever. Fourthly I give and bequeath to the heirs of my son John Deceased the plantation on which his widow lives in the state of Tenessee and county of Knox containing two hundred and seventy five acres to them their heirs forever. The widow to have the management of said land during her natural life. Fifthly I give and bequeath to my daughter Betsy Berry the sum of Eighty pounds currant money of Virginia. Sixthly I give and bequeath to my daughter Jane Buchannon the sum of seventy five pounds currant money of Virginia. Seventhly I give and bequeath to my daughter Susanna Lyle the sum of seventy five pounds like lawfull mony of Virginia. Eighthly I give and bequeath to Isaac Anderson & William Anderson, sons of Robt. Anderson the sum of seventy five pounds lawfull money to be equally divided betwixt them-- Ninthly I give and bequeath to my grandson Wm. Walker & Mary Walker orphans of Hugh Walker dec'd. the state of Tenesee the sum of one hundred & five pounds, twenty five pounds of which is now bearing interest and at the expiration of five years the whole sum will bear lawfull interest to be equally divided between them. Lastly I do ordain and appoint my son Wm. Walker & William Lyle sole executors of this my last will and testament, and do hereby revoke and disannull all former wills & testaments, and do hereby revoke and disannull all former wills & testaments publishing and pronouncing this to be my last will and testament the day and year above written. William Walker {seal} in the presence of John Lyle Samuel Lyle Wm. R. Lyle The household property that was formerly left to my wife Mary Walker during her life I bequeath to my son William Walker at my Discease given under my hand and seal this first day of November 1815 William Walker {seal} in presence of us Danl. Rea Jas. C. Rea :At Rockbridge County Court May 6th 1816 A writing purporting to be the last will and testament of William Walker dec'd. was produced in court by William Walker one of the executors therein named & proved as to the will by the oath of William R. Lyle one of the witnesses thereto & as to John Lyle one of the witnesses thereto it was proved to the satisfaction of the court that the said John Lyle is dead & that the signature is in his hand writing & the codicil of the said will was proved by the oath of James C. Rea one of the witnesses thereto & it appearing to the satisfaction of the court that Daniel Rea another witness thereto is through bodily infirmity unable to attend court it is ordered that a commission with the will & codicil annexed do issue to any two magistrates of the county of Rockbridge to take the testimony of the said Rea respecting the said codicil & that they make return to court. A copy Teste Aw. Reid C.R.C. of Rockbridge Court Rockbridge County Court In obedience to the above order & the annexed commission, we being justices of the peace for the county aforesaid attended, on this day, at the dwelling house of Daniel Rea, we produced to him the within codicil, and he being first sworn, declares that William Walker whose name is subscribed to the said Codicil, acknowledged the same to be his act & deed & that he the said Daniel subscribed the same as a witness at the request & in the presence of the said William. Given under our hands this fourth day of June eighteen hundred and sixteen 1816 James Moore Alex. Culton And at Rockbridge County Court June 5th 1816 Category:Walker Portal